


La estúpida tensión sexual

by BonHernandez



Category: Beavis and Butt-head
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, M/M, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonHernandez/pseuds/BonHernandez
Summary: ¿Dos adolescentes con hormonas al cien por ciento peleando y sin salir nada gay? Nadie lo cree.La tensión sexual que llevaban tiempo ignorando por fin llegó a su límite haciendo que dos tontos adolescentes por fin acepten lo obvio.Maldita tensión sexual.-Ellos son mayores de edad lo juro(?-Beavis and Butthead © Mike Jugde & MTV-Un poco ooc
Relationships: Beavis/Butt-head (Beavis and Butt-head)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	La estúpida tensión sexual

La televisión estaba encendido en el típico canal de MTV,los dos jóvenes ni siquiera prestaban atención a lo que la televisión decía.  
Pronto pasaron los comerciales y entre ellos salía una hermosa chica pelirroja de espaldas desnuda,era marca de toallas sanitarias pero poco importo para el castaño ya que solo presto atención a las curvas de la chica.

-Hey mira-.Llamo Butthead a Beavis quien leía una revista sobre armas.

-¿Que?-.Preguntó un hastiado y harto de su compañero.

El mayor soltó una risa mientras que el menor rodó los ojos ignorando al otro,estaba al tope cada vez que lo hacía ver la t.v solo para ver una chica que solo el consideraba sexy,las pelirrojas no eran su tipo y menos si hablaban de su regla.

-Amigo a la mierda para de llamarme solo ver la espalda de una chica,es como que ni siquiera podemos ver nada ¿Que caso tiene verla?-.Gruño regresando su vista a la revista.

El castaño lo vio un poco desconcertado por su tono irritado pero pronto una sonrisa se poso en sus labios dejando de lado la lata de soda que tenía entre sus manos y mirarlo.

-Bueno lo hago por qué es más interesante que la mierda que estás leyendo—Le arrebató la revista de sus manos y la hojeo—Ni siquiera sabía que podías leer-.Se burló.

-¡Hey! ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Dámela, maldición!-.Gruño acercando al otro quien se levantó y corrió al otro lado de la habitación.

-Espera,estoy intentando verla-.La siguió ojeando sin hallar algo relativamente interesante para el.

-¡Para! ¡Maldición, Butthead!-.Grito en un volumen un tanto alto acercándose al otro con intensión de derribarlo.

-Espera un segundo-.Se rió apartando al otro con un simple empujón.

-¡Mierda! Butthead,dámela carajo-.Se acerco e intentó alcanzarla y otro la puso sobre la cabeza otro apartándolo con una sola mano.

-Si la alcanzas te la doy-.Se burló viendo al pequeño estirarse para tratar de tomarla pero ni saltando podía llegar a tomarla.

-¡Maldición! ¡Solo dámela carajo!-.Le gruño con enojo.

-Uh hu como sea está mierda ya me aburrió-.Dijo tirándola en el suelo y volviendo a sentarse.

El otro la tomo y la dejo de golpe en la mesa haciendo una mueca de enojo.

-¿Te enojaste?-.Pregunto Butthead jugando con los mechones rizados del rubio,sabía cómo rabiaba y le divertía aquello.

-¡Para de una puta vez!-.Grito soltándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Ambos se miraron,Beavis no pronunció ni una sola palabra, él mayor sujetó su mandíbula y paso su lengua por su labio saboreando el sabor metálico común de la sangre para luego mirar al otro con la expresión neutra la cual era usual en el pero esto le dio un mal presentimiento al rubio.

-¡F-fue un accidente!-.Se defendió el otro antes de que el castaño hablara tan siquiera.

El rubio se levantó de poco a poco en busca de escapar del mayor y evitarse una clara golpiza pero el otro se levantó de golpe y lo derribó.

-¡Te dije que fue un jodido accidente!-.Le gruño el menor intentando quitárselo de encima.

-¡Cómo si te fuera a creer, imbécil!-.Dijo para soltarle un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-¡Agh! Me lo diste más fuerte a propósito-.Se quejo sujetándose la mejilla.

-Obvio que lo hice nena-.Se burló para luego ser empujado por el menor tirándolo al suelo ahora a el.

El menor se le fue a encima para darle dos puñetazos certeros en la cara,uno de ellos se fue a la nariz de mayor haciendo que esté se la sujetará quitando al menor de encima suyo.

Ambos respiraban pesado y esto apenas comenzaba.

Beavis vio como poco a poco el mayor quitó sus manos de su nariz y vio el líquido rojo oscuro y espeso salir de la nariz del otro tal y como le había sucedido a el hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Eh he he! ¡Te está sangrando la nariz imbécil!-.Señalo Beavis riendo a carcajadas.

El mayor sorbió un poco su nariz para pasar su antebrazo respirando de manera anormal,estaba enojado pero... También estaba emocionado,nada lo exaltaba más que las peleas con el rubio y por muy gay que suene las disfrutaba,la mayoría de veces el ganaba y eso le gustaba, tenia un poder sobre el otro y eso era inigualable. 

Pero el hecho del que aquel chico flacucho pudiera derribarlo y hacerle sangrar la nariz lo tenía... ¿Excitado?

Se levantó y el menor abrió sus ojos para ver cómo se acercaba a el pero se sentía shockeado,no podía levantarse al ver cómo el chico castaño se acercaba amenazante a el y así hasta que lo acorraló contra la pared.

Lo levantó de su camisa y empujó contra la pared.

-Voy a patear tu trasero-.Dijo amenazante poco le resultó pues si voz temblaba.

-Ya quiero verlo-.Sonrio pasando su dedo pulgar por la sangre que salía de la nariz de otro.

Soltó al menor dejándolo caer al suelo para luego agacharse a su altura,Beavis levantó las cejas sobando su propio trasero por la caída.

El primero en atacar fue el rubio dándole una patada en el estómago al mayor empujándolo un poco lejos de el prosiguiendo a levantarse y pisar su pecho con una sonrisa triunfante,Butthead le sonrió aunque era extraña sonrisa que era poco vista para luego tomar ambos pies y tirarlo al suelo junto a él.

Se levantó rápidamente y golpeó al menor en unos de sus ojos,repitió golpeándolo varias veces en el mismo lugar solo para asegurarse que el ojo del menor quedará morado ya que eso le parecería divertido aunque bueno no contó en qué le reventaría la ceja pero eso poco le importo,Beavis un poco mareado solo pudo patalear un rato para luego darle unos pocos golpes que acertaron al mayor y le dio la ventaja.  
Aprovechandola levantarse y golpear el estómago de Butthead haciendo que esté se doblará y lo tiro al suelo proporcionándole otro golpe,le dio una patada en la cara dándole en su nariz nuevamente dejándolo mareado,lo pateo varias en los brazos que utilizo de escudo el otro después de golpearlo en la nariz,su respiración se empezaba a dificultad debí a su falta de aire y ni siquiera poder tomar aire,el rubio al ver esto retrocedió un poco cansando.

-¡Pequeño imbecil de mierda!-.Gruño con enojo el mayor tratando de levantarse.

-Ah... Apuesto a que no creías que te ganaría-.Suspiro con pesadez mirando la nariz (Posiblemente rota) roja y sangrante del mayor,también el obvio labio hinchado y reventado de este,le brotaba un poco de sangre de la boca y mantenía su ojo cerrado por qué hinchazón no lo dejaba ver bien aunque a diferencia de el no estaba morado solo hinchado.

-No... No haz ganado imbecil-.Sonrio mientras suspiraba con pesadez,pensó que tal vez había ido lejos con el ojo morado e hinchado del menor (Si contar que tal vez le causó una hemorragia interna ya que esté estaba teñido de rojo) pero después de su labio se merecía eso y su ceja reventada también la hinchazón de sus mejillas la cual una de ellas estaba muy roja.

-Yo creo que si...-.Tenia unas extrañas ganas de cortarlo con su navaja de bolsillo.

-Crees mal...-.Quería morderlo y estrangularlo.

Beavis saco su navaja con una gran sonrisa mientras la sangre empezó a salir de su nariz, apunto hacia Butthead quería cortarle las caderas y no importaba que tan raro sonara esa mierda quería hacerlo y ya,cortar su abdomen y lamer su sangre.

Butthead hizo sus manos puños mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, esperaba poder morder sus hombros tan pálidos hasta dejarlos rojos y sangrantes,quería estrangular el delgado cuello del menor.

El rubio se le lanzó,tirándose ambos de nuevo al suelo, acerco su navaja a la clavícula del mayor pero este se puso encima de el sujetando la mano en la que poseía la navaja para luego bajar el cuello su camisa y enterrar sus filosos dientes ahí.

De repente lo que nunca decían o hacían salió a la luz,al morder de tal manera el cuello del otro se encendió algo,su obvia tensión en cada pelea llegó a su límite cuando sintió de repente un bulto bajo el.

Paro un segundo en seco,respirando en el hombro marcado por los dientes,un poco profundo pero aun si salía sangre, respiraba de manera irregular y constante.

-¿Acaso estás teniendo una erección?-.Pregunto cerca del oído del menor haciendo que su espalda se encorvara un poco.

-¡¡Cállate!!-.Le grito el menor con claro enojo.

-Si, estás teniendo una erección Buttknocker-.Se burló mirándolo de frente pero sin quitarse de encima de el.

-¡Cállate!-.Su cara se empezó a sonrojar.

-Dios santo eso es tan gay-.Se burló mientras se acercaba a su cara poniendo sus manos en la garganta del menor .

-Vete a la mierda,siempre tienes que ser un puto imbecil conmigo ¡Lo detesto carajo!-.Gruño poniendo su navaja en la clavícula del mayor.

Tanto era el enojo del menor que nisiquiera noto el bulto que había encima del suyo.

-Esto es tan jodidamente gay—Gruño el mayor apretando el agarré en el cuello del menor—Y aún así... Me gusta-.Le sonrió y se acercó a la cara del menor quien solo hacia una mueca.

Apenas el empezó a ejercer fuerza en ahorcarlo el menor encajo su navaja en la clavícula y le hizo un corte recto algo profundo para que la sangre empezará a salir,el mayor empezó a estrangularlo haciendo al rubio toser y apoyar sus manos en los brazos del otro buscando quitárselo de encima para poder respirar.

Empezó a hacer varios ruidos por la falta de aire y mayor sonrió más,si bien le ardía la cortada poco le importaba por qué podía ver la cara Beavis irse poniendo morada por la falta de aire.

Sin quererlo el menor movía sus caderas haciendo que ambas erección que eran asfixiadas en los pantalones se rozaran mutuamente,tenían la adrenalina a tope y ni siquiera notaban ese hecho pero ambos continuaban frotándose mutuamente e intensifican cada vez más el movimiento.

No fue hasta que el mayor aflojó su agarré y lo solto causando que el menor empezará a toser e intentará levantarse sujentando su garganta, empezó respirando pesado intentando recuperar un poco del aire que perdió.  
Butthead lo miro respirando de manera acelerada apenas el menor se recuperó se le lanzó encima alzandole la camisa del otro y dándole un golpe directo en la nariz para luego bajar un poco los pantalones negros del otro apunto con navaja mirando por un segundo al mayor para hacerle saber la consecuencias de casi matarlo,la enterro un poco tallando una S,se retorció un poco a causa del dolor luego hizo una L,la respiración del otro se acelero por alguna razón le emocionaba aquello,podía sentir como sus jeans negros apretaban más en su entrepierna, necesitaba sacar su maldito pene de ahí le empezaba a doler.

El rubio continuo tallando en la piel del otro una U y por último una T para completar la palabra SLUT,la sangre empezó a brotar no era tanta como hubiera querido el menor pero bueno estaba sangrando y eso era lo que el quería.

Hizo unos cuantos de rizos hacia atrás para agacharse y lamer los largo de las cortadas, pasando su boca por ellas besandolas,estás manchaba sus dientes y labios haciendolo lucir como uno de eso animales de los documentales que cazaban y mataban a su presa de manera despiadada.

Tosió un par de veces a causa de como le dejo el cuello el otro en cambio ese respiraba pesado sintiendo el ardor que le provocaban las cortas cuando miro a Beavis estés estaba sacando de nuevo su navaja haciendo un corte lateral en el estómago, profundo a comparación de los pasados ya que de este brotó sangre de manera instantánea.

El castaño palideció un poco asustado por la sangre que salía de su estómago pero bueno ese miedo se fue casi de inmediato al ver cómo aquél chico lamía desde su estómago bajo hasta el abdomen para chupar la sangre que brotaba de la herida esto lo calentó bastante tanto que nisiquiera sabe en qué momento levantó la cabeza del rubio con ambas manos y lo beso, introduciendo su lengua sintiendo el sabor de su propia sangre, manchando sus labios como maquillaje mal hecho en su boca.  
Lo sujetó de la cabeza,el rubio estaba bastante sorprendido más no lo paro lo dejo seguir besándolo,hasta soltó la navaja y aferró ambas manos en la espalda de menor enterrando sus uñas largas a esta,la sensación de la camisa lo hacía raro pero poco le importo.

Empezó empujar al menor hacia atrás haciendolo quedar nuevo a el encima de Beavis,dejo de besarlo para dejar un rastros de besos hasta su cuello donde volvió a morderlo dejándole otra marca un poco roja alrededor.

-¡Y un carajo! Para de morderme mierda Bunghole-.Le gruño con enojo sintiendose adolorido en los hombros.

-Tu puedes morderme si quieres-.Sugirió para que de manera inmediata el menor le mordiera el hombro haciéndolo sangrar.

-Sabes del asco-.Se burló el menor con su sonrisa temblorosa y habitual.

El mayor también sonrió mostrando sus encías y soltó su ya tan característica risa,bajo la braqueta del menor quien rápidamente se cubrió con ambas manos con su cara sonrojada.

-¿Por qué de repente la vergüenza?-.Le sonrió el mayor mientras que el menor hacia una mueca.

-Se que nos hemos masturbado y así pero... Es diferente además no sé si vas a meter tu maldito pene dentro de mi o algo asi-.Gruño sujetando su entrepierna con sus manos temblorosas,Butthead lo miro unos segundos y se quitó la camisa dejando ver las cortadas aún sangrantes que le hizo Beavis,en especial la que decía Slut.

-Te dejaré meter tu estúpida polla dentro de mi,me importa un carajo pero solo cierra tu boca-.Amenazo jalando los rizos del rubio mientras quitaba las manos del otro de su entrepierna.

Beavis asintió un poco atemorizado pero satisfecho de al menos el iba a ser el activo,creía que tal vez Butthead le jugo un mala pasada y al final le daría por trasero pero al verlo agacharse y sacar su pene de sus bóxers se dio cuenta que no.

El chico abrió su boca mientras ponía mechones su cabello detrás de su oreja, paso su lengua de forma lenta y bastante caliente (Para Beavis) Por su glande haciendo la menor echar la cabeza hacia atrás,era la primera vez que le hacían sexo oral... Su primera experiencia sexual siendo sinceros y muy intensa por cierto.

Mientras tanto el otro abrió su boca y la bajo lamiendo a lo largo del pene del menor ya hasta donde pudo bajar empezó a chupar mientras subía causando un gemido por parte del rubio,paso su lengua alrededor del glande y empezó a lamer todo el tronco como si tratase de un helado derritiéndose.

El mayor estaba bastante satisfecho con el papel que el mismo se otorgó,vaya nisiquiera se consideraba gay por estarle chupando el pito a su amigo pero seamos sincero esa mierda era muy gay.

Empezó a bajar y subir sin dejar de chupar cuando de repente sintió como el otro lo empujó más y eso hizo que se atragantara más no paro de igual manera,se dejó alar el cabello y ser empujado hacia abajo por el menor aunque aveces sentía ganas de vomitar y se asfixiara.  
Cuando saboreo algo salado paro y quitó de un manazo la mano del otro,dejo el pene del menor bañado en su saliva cuando se levantó y desabrochó su pantalón para bajarlo por completo y quitárselo.

Luego bajo su bóxer y metió de golpe dos de su dedos a la boca del menor cubriendolos de saliva,el menor se atragantó haciendo al mayor rodar los ojos cuando hace unos segundos el le hizo lo mismo con su jodido pene.

Apenas saco los dedos menor y dudo unos segundos viéndolos para simplemente meterlos en su trasero haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Q-que haces?-.Pregunto Beavis confundido.

-Preparo mi trasero-.Dijo con dificultad y cierto asco.

-¿Para que?-.Se sentó intentando incorporarse mirando un poco curioso la cara del otro.

-Por que no quiero ir al doctor y decir que desgarre mi ano teniendo sexo gay con mi amigo-.Contratraco con cierto enojo,era curioso como se sintió avergonzado solo la mirada del otro.

-Pero en las porno-.Apenas iba a decir el otro cuando fue interrumpido.

-¡Las pornos no son reales pendejo!-.Le grito mientras su piel se sonrojaba.

-... No me tienes que gritar-.Murmuró un poco cabizbajo como un perro regañado.

El mayor lo miro y lo empujó para atrás acercándose con una gran sonrisa en sus labios,sacando sus dedos tomando por sus hombros a Beavis, se puso encima de este con las piernas abiertas,se acomodó y poco a poco fue penetrado por el menor quien ocultaba su cara si realmente saber que hacer o decir,ambas caras estaban sonrojadas, Butthead respiraba pesado le dolía pero de alguna retorcida manera de eso le gusta.

Le encantaba sentirse dañado por Beavis,que lo cortará el hiciera sangrar lo calentaba pero... Aún así quería ahorcar ese pálido y delgado cuello.

-Agh...-.Gimió encorvándose el mayor dejando, se sujetaba del pecho de menor quien lo veía con los ojo abiertos.

-¿Es muy gay que quiera besarte ahora mismo?-.Pregunto acercando su temblorosas manos a la cara del otro.

-Si lo es—Se burló el mayor mientras se movía de arriba a bajo—Mas te dejare hacerlo-.Le sonrió.

Beavis abrazo la espalda desnuda del otro para sujetar la cabeza del otro con unas de sus manos,lo miro unos segundos decidiendo besarlo o no... Al final si lo hizo y no solo una vez, varias,introduciendo su lengua a la boca del otro,sintiendo el su aparato dental que ya tenía hace tiempo,el sabor de la soda que recién tomaba el castaño.

Y nada de eso le desagradaba.

Butthead no se sentía para nada asquedo con esto,sentía emoción y excitación,entre medio de los besos empezó a empujar al menor hacia atrás cuando de repente se separó del besó y puso sus manos en la garganta del otro nuevamente con una gran sonrisa.

El otro poco sabía de experiencias sexuales y aún si sentía que era raro sentirse bien cuando ahorcado o mordido por el mayor,Butthead empezó a aplicar fuerza y menor se retorció un poco, movía sus caderas torpemente tratando de hacerle cambiar de expresión al otro quien se movía de arriba a bajo,entrando y saliendo,parecía ser único que sentía bien la respecto...

Aunque Beavis se sentía extremadamente bien con su pene en un lugar tan apretado y caliente, empezó a moverse haciendo al mayor gemir y hacerlo hacer una mueca rara que problamente solo le parecía linda a el.

Empezaron a moverse al compás,entre gemidos bajos que iban y venían,entre su sangre y moretones.

Butthead aplicaba fuerza al cuello de Beavis cuando esté toca algún punto sensible y lo hacía gemir, entrando y saliendo haciendo sonar en la sala el constante golpeteo de sus pieles sudorosas mientras que de fondo en la t.v sonaba La casa del sol naciente.

-Agh...—Gemia con pesadez Butthead ahorcando a Beavis quien lo tenía tomado por caderas haciendolo golpear hasta abajo—Te juro que te mataré-.Amenazo dejando casi sin respirar al otro.

Este sonreía con completa satisfacción,le importaba una mierda las amenazas del otro pronto esto acabará el ni siquiera podría caminar para hacerle algo,la sangre aún brotaba de sus cortas que se veían rojas y ardían lo ponía de una sobre manera,ni siquiera todas las chicas de las películas porno que se pasaban viendo se comparaba a tener a Butthead asfixiándolo mientras él se lo cogía.

Cuando menos lo pensó vio al castaño levantar su puño y golpearlo justo en la mandíbula como el se lo había hecho.

Se sentían cerca ya del clímax cuando Beavis encajo sus uñas en las espalda del mayor y rasguño a lo largo de está dejando unas marcas rojas.

Butthead apretó el cuello del otro y soltó un estruendoso gemido,siendo golpeando constantemente por la pene del menor,lo sentía doloroso,le dolía pero le gusta como dolía,como cuando se cortaba los dedos,podía descarga un montón de emociones y tenía su adrenalina al tope,mareado y extasiado.

El menor lo golpeaba de forma dura y constante,siendo Butthead el primero en venir con lágrimas nacientes en sus ojos por el dolor y placer que le causaba toda esa mierda manchando la camisa y pecho del rubio  
Y aún así Beavis siguió dándole un par de estocadas para venirse dentro del culo del mayor.

Apenas terminaron Butthead se tiró encima del menor sacándole el poco oxígeno que había en sus pulmones,Beavis lo empujó y decidió mejor salir de su amigo antes de hacer cualquier idiotez lo lanzó a su lado donde se quedó recostado respirando de manera acelerada y cansada.

Butthead se trató de incorporar apoyándose en sus manos para tratar de sentarse,Beavis soltó una burla discreta para sentarse a su lado.

-Butthead...-.Llamo.

-¿Que?-.Pregunto con un tono irritado.

-Yo gane-.Le dio una sonrisa burlesca y el mayor le pego otro puñetazo en la nariz.

-Nah,yo gane-.Se quiso levantar y sintió como se volvía a caer por el dolor de caderas.

-Repito... Yo gane-.Dijo el otro sujetando su nariz.


End file.
